complete caracter advanture one piece and naruto
by nefertari.vivi.7330
Summary: anggota bajak laut topi jerami yang tiba tiba bertemu dengan naruto dan kawan kawan dan sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi teman dan ninja berhati bajak laut .


_** ONE PIECE AND NARUTO**__  
__** tema**_

**_ frendsip and romance _**

_Assalamu'alaikum dalam cerita ini saya membuat cerita yang tentang one piece bertemu dengan naruto , singkat aja O.N , ini bagi yang suka sama mereka berdua aja , jadi aku gabung deh mereka hehe , biarin yah , tapi carakter di naruto itu aku buat agak complite (hampir semua karakter sih meski gak semua , mungkin aja ada karakter kesayangan kalian yang kalian ingin ada.  
one piece juga agak komplite deh hehe meski ada karakter tambahan dan ini ceritanya baca yaaaa...!_

__oOo__

**Alubarna**

"

igram... boleh saya meminta tolong sebentar?!" teriak sang putri dari dalam kamarnya. "iya sebentar...!" balas igram dari luar "minta tolong apa putri?" tanya lanjut igram ."tolong abilkan baju gaun ku yang ada di ruangan sebelah!" perintah sang putri "iya " jawab igram

sementara itu di luar sangat ramai karena ada pesta ulang tahu putri vivi di istana alabasta yang ke 18 tahun . kembali ke lautan  
_oOo_

Di kapal bajak laut sedang ramai karena disana juga ada pesta ulang tahun nami yang ke 20 , namun di samping itu nami kurang bersemangat karena sudah dua tahun dia ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya yaitu vivi . meski lufffy dulu pernah berjanji akan menjemput sang putri di alabasat jika dia sudah menjadi raja bajak laut. tapi apalah daya sampai sekarang dia belum bisa mengabulkan keinginannya itu . "ayo nami sekarang kamu tiup lilinnya, tapi sebelum nya kau minta permintaan dulu ya" seru sanji " baiklah.! a_ku ingin saat ulang tahun ku ini aku dapat melihat sahabatku dan bergabung disini beserta , aku ingin ada mukzizat ace bisa ada , meski ini mustahil beserta teman yang lain nya amin.."_ permohonan nami langsung meniup lilinnya itu " wah nami , itu mustahil ace datang sekarang , mungkin nanti di surga nami.. dan teman lainnya juga. meski aku juga merindukannya" kata luffy "tidak ada yang mustahil didunia ini, jika tuhan mengizinkan kita" kata nami berbinar binar "wah nami pintar , kukira kau hanya wanita ingusan yang sukanya sama duitttt aja.. dan permata" ejekan franky "enak aja , dasar manusia besi...!" kata nami sambil menjitak kepala franky yang jelas lebih tua dari diri nya.

Saat di atas beck kapal , sanji terus meneropng mencari pulau, tak lama dia melihat sebuah pulau yang terbakar oleh api "woyyy...! luffy..! ada pulau ! tapi terbakar..!" teriak sanji "apa..! ayo kita kesana dan melihat apa yang terjadi disana" kata luffy.

merekapun langsung memutar balikan kapal ke pulau itu. tak lama mereka melihat seseorang bertopi orange di tengah pulau itu

"teman teman ...! lihat ada mahluk hidup di tengah api, tapi aneh nya mahluk itu tidak terbakar seperti ace...!" teriak nami.  
"wah mustahil ada ace...!" teriak zoro. "makanya ayo kita selidiki mungkin saja benar" kata luffy bersemangat . saat mereka menyelidiki ke tempat itu suasana pesta di alabasta sangat ramai

_oOo_

saat pesta semua merasa bahagia termasuk vivi yang hanya diam di sudut rumah setelah selesai acara tiup lilin sampai sahabat kecil nya kohza menghapirinya  
"hey ... anak lemah kenapa kamu tidak bersemangat seperti saat waktu dulu hah?" tanya kohza sambil makan kue alabasta  
"kenapa tanya tanya? masalah buat loe hah?"jawab judes dari vivi  
" heh kamu itu , ditanya malah marah , emang kenapa?" tanya kohza tanpa dosa  
"ya... aku ingat teman teman bajak laut," jawab vivi sambil mengelus elus tubuh karoo burung unta kesayangannya.  
"kenapa gak kesana aja , sekarang cari mereka , ajak karoo..." jawab kohza  
" itu masalahnya.. siapa yang akan memimpin disini?" tanya bingung vivi  
"kwakkkk...!" kata karu  
"kan ada aku" kata kohza dengan tampang percaya diri. vivi tertawa kecil  
"kenapa aku tidak berfikir sejauh itu ya. dasar bego..." kata vivi  
" pinter... ayo cepat bergegas dan bereskan barang mu ...!" teriak kohza  
"yupszz.."

_oOo_

saat itu luffy dan kawan kawan melihat sesosok orang di pulau itu dengan seorang anak kecil perempuan. dan saat mereka melihat ternyata itu benar ace dan seorang anak kecil "itu ace...!" teriak luffy "wahh..." takjub nami "hai ace...!" teriak luffy bergembira dan mencoba mendekatinya  
"l-lufy?... g-gawat..." kata ace dan langsung menghilangkan diri "hah ace hilang...?" kata nami . wajah gembira luffy langsung berubah derastis menjadi murung "itu bukan ace , " kata luffy lemas "kenapa kau yakin luffy?" tanya nami "karena , tidak mungkin ace begitu" jawab luffy lemas "itu tanda luffy...tanda... karena tadi aku bermohon seperti itu. lalu kenapa kalau itu bukan ace kita bisa melihatnya bersama sama dan yakin, ya sudahlah kita kembali saja ke kapal" kata nami  
"ya sudah... ayo semua" kata luffy.

merekapun kembali ke kapal, luffy hanya melamun di luar kapal sambil memikirkan hal tadi "k-kenapa ace seperti itu , tapi aku tidak tau, aku sangat yakin kalau orang itu adalah ace, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, munkin itu orang lain" lamunan luffy

"luffy... ayo masuk sudah malam kita tidur..." teriak robbin "baiklah"

_oOo_

sementara itu vivi siap siap bersama karoo untuk kabur lewat jendela saat malam hari . vivi menyiapkan semua barangnya bersama karoo , yang di bantunya  
"baju?" "kwakkk baju.. kwakk" kata karu sambil mengasongkan pakaiannya "senjata?" "kwakkk senjata kwakk" " air?" "kwakkk air kwakk" "selesai , ayo kita berangkat, tinggal kita tunggu kohza di luar" kata vivi "kwakkk"

vivi dan karoo pun keluar melalui jendelanya yang tinggi menggunakan ring panjangnya sambil melemparkan seutas kertas pesan dari vivi di ata s kasurnya  
"huh... kohza mana ya?" kata vivi bingung . dari jauh datang kohza membawa makanan "itu kohza , kohza...! mana perahunya ?" tanya vivi "itu di tepi " kata kohza  
"baiklah terimakasih sahabatku, selamat tinggal" kata vivi sambil memeluk tubuh kohza.. "jaga alabasta...!" teriak vivi sambil menaiki perahu itu "tenang saja tuan putri.!" teriak kohza "byeeee..." "kwakkkk!"

~**TO BE CONTINUE~**

_teman teman bersambung dulu ya ceritanya_

next on

"wah ace kenapa kamu melarikan diri?"

"itu siapa ya di atas perahu kecil?"

"apa! desa konohaaaa?!..."  
"datang datang langsung di beri misi oleh nona tua, untuk mencari seseorang yang bernama sasuke , membosankan"

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya... maaf jika kurang menarik dan tidak masuk akal  
tolong komentarnya ya...


End file.
